Places You Have Come to Fear the Most
by boome
Summary: Collection of Song-fics all related to DracoHermione. There's romance, comedy, drama and everything in between.
1. Somethings

A/N: Welcome one and all to my newest. Enjoy and feel free to review.

And yes, I know that this is twisty (:

_Something's:_

"Are you shitting me Hermione? He would KILL me, in the most literal sense if he found out about this"

"Draco..." she gave him a serious look "so what am I supposed to do? Pretend like everything is okay?"

"Hermione you have no idea what this means to me. I am so unbelievably confused right now." Draco gave her a sad-eyed look and she couldn't turn him down.

"Okay Draco, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend" she looked down at the floor and shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Thank you Mione, I love you"

She nodded but didn't look at him

"I gotta go, I have class, we'll talk tonight, meet me in our place at midnight"

She nodded still not looking at him, and he began walking away.

"I love you too Draco, in the most literal sense"

x-o-x-o-x

"Hermione! I've been waiting all day to talk to you"

Draco greeted Hermione with a smile in the astronomy tower at midnight.

"Yeah, me...me too Draco" she said slowly. She had been thinking about him all day.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Draco asked putting a hand to her chin. She shook her head at him and said "it's...it's nothing Draco, just, I just have a lot of work to do" she shook her head and tried to reassure him.

Hermione and Draco sat next to each other on the floor, with their backs to the wall looking at a book that Hermione had brought. It was her photo album of muggle pictures.

"Aw... you were so cute Hermione" Draco said turning and smiling at her. Hermione looked at Draco and moved close to him and pressed her lips against his.

Draco pulled away and said "Hermione..."

She opened her eyes and sighed. "Hermione..." he started again "I can't be who you want me to be" Draco said looking off to the side.

"You can't or you won't Draco?" Hermione asked him vindictively.

"Hermione...I'm gay"


	2. Irony

A/N: another twisty little ficlet :D enjoy!

_Irony:_

"Malfoy..." Hermione said in one soft wispy breath.

"Granger?" He questioned his eyes narrowing slightly at her.

Hermione was at a loss for words. She just stood in front of Draco Malfoy, clad in his Commanders uniform, shaking her head and contemplating the irony of it all.

Hermione was what they called a "hand maid" now. Every man was a "commander" and he ruled the household. He was given a wife, whom he didn't meet until the day they married. When they wanted to have children, they would put in a request for a hand maid, Hermione.

"I can't believe..." Hermione tried to say, but Draco cut her off, pulling her into his office, right across the hall. He shut the door behind them and spoke. "Hermione... what... what happened? I thought that you and Potter were going to try get across the border... did you get caught?"

Hermione nodded slowly and Draco noticed the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Draco nodded and said "well... I guess the Millie will show you your quarters..." and he motioned for the door.

Every month from then on Hermione laid on her back, in the lap of Draco's wife as he tried to impregnate her. The first time she cried. She couldn't bare the thought of being 'fucked' by her husbands' worst enemy, and she missed making love to him so badly.

After being at the "Malfoy Estate" for what seemed like eternity, but had been six months, Hermione was called to Draco's office.

She walked in, clad in her standard 'handmaid' garb and Draco stood waiting for her by the fireplace as she walked into his office.

He looked at her as she walked into the room and he watched her carefully close the door behind her, and take quiet steps into the room.

"Hermione..." he said putting his small glass down on the mantle. Draco took a few steps toward her and said her name again.

"Dra..." she started, taking a deep breath she replied "Commander?"

Draco shook his head at her. "No... Hermione, Draco, call me Draco" Draco said moving closer to her and taking her ice cold hand in his own warm one.

She tried to pull away slightly, but he stopped her. "No, Hermione..." he said shaking his head.

"What Draco?" She asked looking at his cold gray-blue eyes. They seemed intoxicating for the first time in her entire life. She had spent seven years with him and she had never noticed. Draco moved again slightly closer, and began moving his face closer to hers.

"Draco..." she started to say but he cut her off "Hermione, don't speak" Draco pressed his lips against her, and she was at a loss of what to do. Draco put his arm around her waist and hugged her close to his body and she gave up the fight. The firelight flickered against her face and she simply put her hands on his narrow hips, right above his belt. She couldn't win with him...

A/N: if there is something that doesn't make sense about what's going on, tell me, because I have an explanation for the world that they are living in.


	3. One I Love

A/N: I got nothing to say but Enjoy!

_For the One I Love_:

"You love me Draco, I know you love me!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing Draco's arm as he walked away from her.

"No Hermione. Stop it." He said coldly turning and looking into her eyes.

"Yes you do, Draco, I know you do. You can't stand there and tell me that what we had meant nothing to you. You would not have made love to me if I didn't mean anything to you" Hermione said gripping Draco's arm as he tried to leave the deserted class room.

"No Hermione, when I said I loved you, I did not mean it! I never loved you, sure I lusted after you, so what you're pretty, I'm a hormone-driven teenager, it happens. But you mean nothing to me Hermione, abso-fucking-lutely nothing!" he said coldly pulling his arm free of her grasp.

"That is not true and you know it Draco Lucius Malfoy!" she said tears now escaping her eyes.

"Granger, what the hell are you talking about? It is true! Do you not understand the plain English I am speaking? I thought you were the clever one. I don't love you, I don't care about you, and I wish you would fucking go away!" Draco said violently and Hermione let out a small sob.

Hermione looked at Draco's cold gray eyes and took a deep breath to stop the sobbing. She reached up and firmly slapped Draco clear across the face causing his head to turn and causing a single tear to escape from his cold eyes that Hermione didn't see as she ran from the class room.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Draco whispered as he leaned against one of the tables in the classroom. "I love you, but I can't. You are you, and I am Lucius Malfoy's son. I am so sorry" Draco put his hands to his face and sat in the abandoned classroom alone for what felt like hours. But was only ten minutes...

Draco heard the door slowly creek open and he looked up. Hermione had walked back into the room and was timidly standing against the door.

Draco didn't have the heart to say anything vindictive so he just watched her. After a few moments she walked closer to him. Draco stood from leaning against the table and looked at her with hurt and pain in his eyes.

Hermione slowly walked over to him, kissed him on the lips, with more passion and love then she had ever done before and spoke slowly. "I don't know what I've done to lose you, but I'm sorry. I just need you to tell me that you didn't mean what you said, and I'll leave you alone forever." She looked sad and Draco did not have the heart to turn her down

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean it, and I just can't be with you anymore" Draco said, not being able to look her in the eyes because he knew that he wouldn't be able to turn her down.

"I'm sorry too" she said as she turned around and left Draco miserable and alone a second time.

That night Draco sat on his bed for what felt like all eternity contemplating his choices. He made up his mind. After writing Hermione the longest love letter written in all of history, Draco took the small vial out of a drawer and sat down on his bed. In one swig it was gone. By morning, he would be too...For he could not live without the love of his life. Little did he know, Hermione had the same thing in mind...And they would meet each other there...where they belonged...


	4. Forever

A/N: we meet again so soon. Well first, thank you a million times over for the reviews, I love them (:

And now simply to thank and answer:

Tom Felton's Bitch: I'm glad you liked it, and yeah Draco is trying to get Hermione pregnant, so that his 'assigned' wife can have a child. It might make more sense after I start posting my newest fic, which is extended upon that.

SlytherinRoyalty: I never tire of your reviews; on the contrary, I love getting reviewed ;). One-shots are a lot of fun because it's one plot, one conflict, and then its over, most of the time. But with diet coke, its one problem after another, so I suppose it's a bit of relief for me :D

wingless87: of course I will write more :D, hope you enjoy this one too.

This one is really short, only about two hundred and sixty words. But I thought it was cute.

_Forever:_

"You're so beautiful...it hurts to look at you" Draco whispered softly against his girlfriends lips as he kissed her.

"I love you Draco" Hermione replied after parting from his kiss.

"Hermione..." Draco whispered in the darkness "Hermione, I'm leaving tom..."

"Shh..." she said after a moment, putting her hand gently to his mouth "Don't say that, all we have is here and now, and I love you. Tomorrow doesn't matter, and neither does yesterday. All I need is you." She whispered and she laid her head against his bare chest, sitting slightly up in bed.

"I love you too" Draco replied, knowing that he wouldn't survive this war, and knowing that this was probably the last time he would ever get to sleep with the love of his life...

He awoke the next morning with Hermione and smiled seeing her beautiful face.

"Hermione..." he said lightly, hoping to wake her. Long after she had fallen asleep he had made a decision.

"Hermione, love..." She stirred slightly, fluttering her eyes open. "Hey" she said softly seeing him looking at her.

"Hermione, will you run away with me?" Draco said softly looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

"What?" she questioned slightly urgently

"Run away with me, I can't leave you and go to my death. I won't leave you." He said taking her hand in his and clasping their fingers together.

"Of course I will Draco, of course. I love you" She said, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"We'll be together forever" Draco said with a small smile. "forever..."


	5. Photographs

A/N: This one was slightly amusing to write. Hope you enjoy.

_Photographs:_

"I hate you Draco Malfoy" Hermione yelled at the confused blonde. "I hate you and I hope you die and burn in very pits of hell!"

"What, Hermione? What did I do?" Draco asked slowly at Hermione stopped and let him get a word in.

"Oh right. Like you don't know. I hate you. How could you do something like that to me? I don't even want to think about it." Hermione said glaring defiantly at Draco.

"Hermione, what did I do? I love you!" Draco said put his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"Oh SHUT UP! You would not have done that if you loved me." Hermione said shrugging his hands away.

"What the hell did I do Hermione?" Draco asked in frustration throwing his arms into the air.

"Oh fuck off Malfoy!" Hermione said throwing an envelope at his head, then getting a better idea and violently pelting the ring he had given her at his head. She then turned and practically sprinted from the room.

That was the first time in nearly two years that Hermione had called Draco 'Malfoy'. It had hurt him. He felt the envelope hit him painlessly in the head, then the ring, causing him to flinch and leave a small red mark on his forehead. He picked both of them up after they fell to the floor. He held the ring tight in his fist as he opened the envelope.

Draco could not believe what he saw when he took out what was in the envelope. It was him...with Pansy...Draco immaturely let out a huge "ewwwwww" at the photographs. He jaw dropped a considerable amount.

After regaining sanity, Draco took his wand out of his pocket, tapped the pictures and muttered an incantation. Surely enough, the pictures were in fact fabricated. Hermione was so clever why didn't she think of that, Draco wondered as he slipped the pictures back into the envelope. He had to find Hermione.

A/N: pissed off at me? GOOD! That's why I ended it. grins it's just something I found amusing. To leave you thinking and everything...

Oh well hope you enjoyed Hermione yelling at Draco, I was laughing the entire time I wrote this. I laugh when people are angry or when they get hurt. I even laugh when I get hurt...Oh well.


	6. Dentention Tensions

A/N: its short its sweet and it just came into my head and heres what I've got for you now. Enjoy...or don't, its up to you

Thank you for all the reviews!

"You wouldn't Malfoy" she said trying to move away from the chair he sat in.

"On the contrary, Granger. I am and always will be just that, a Malfoy." He said putting an arm around her waist, holding her tight and not allowing her to walk away from him.

"That's low, even for you Malfoy. It's bad enough that I have to be here now." She said trying to break free of his grasp.

"No, blackmail isn't low, now betrayal, that is low" he replied pulling her waist slightly causing her to sit in his lap on the chair.

They were sitting in an abandoned classroom. Both had received detention. But why? Because Draco found it amusing to follow Hermione on her late rounds of the school. He walked behind her slowly in the shadows as she checked classrooms and made sure there were no couples snogging in any of the rooms.

But he had stopped her. And now her perfect record was tainted. Draco had come up behind Hermione and pushed her against the wall pressing himself against her. She struggled, and resorted to the only thing she could think of. With one swift motion of her hand he was thrown against the opposite wall of the corridor. They had been found out past curfew and even head-girl Hermione wasn't off the hook for being out this late. They had gotten detention. For a month. Hermione knew wandless magic. And now he was threatening to tell...Voldemort...Unless she...

"You are despicable Malfoy and I hate you for that." She said as he leaned his face closer to hers, after she had given up the fight because he wasn't letting her get up.

Draco kissed her and still kept his face close to hers as he said "I've wanted to do that for years. And I know you have too. I would have never told on you. And you knew that" He kept his voice low and she knew it was true. It was all true.


	7. Skulk

A/N: I know it's been forevahhh; I've been sooo sooo busy! There's a major hurricane coming for me so I wanna do this before I lose electricity!

First, BleedingHeart14: all of them are short ficlets; they aren't supposed to go together :D!!

wingless87: this one is probably gonna be short too, but NEVAH FEARRR TTF is gonna be a long chapter when I get around to typing it and the next DC chappy is long too :D!

Skulking:

Hermione quietly opened the door to the dungeon and closed the door behind her. She had a small smile on her face and she stood timidly at the back of the room. She stared at the man speaking to the students until she caught his eye.

"Um... right class, I want you to read the section we're discussing, and keep quiet." The blond said putting his edition of the book on the book stand. He walked to the back on the room and Hermione smiled as she opened the door again and walked out with him.

"What's up love?" Draco asked planting a soft kiss on his fiancés lips.

She tilted her head to the side a bit and said "Let's go somewhere. Let's go away, far far away. Let's go to Fiji, or Vegas, do you want to go to Paris?"

"What's the matter Hermione?" Draco asked slowly putting an arm around her waist.

"Draco..." she said softly

"Hermione, I love you, we're getting married in _two weeks_" Draco said putting a hand under her chin and smiling at her.

"Why...why do you love me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Because I came alive when I met you. You bring out the best in me and you taught me more about life, then I'd have ever learned." Draco replied as though it was obvious

"C'mon, let's go to Fiji and get married Draco" she said taking his hand.

"Hermione, I love you, and we're not just going to skulk off and get married."

"But your father _hates_ me and my parents"

"I am marrying you, my father isn't."

"We're getting married in two weeks Hermione, my father is not a matter, I love you, and you love me and that's all that matters" Draco brought Hermione's hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on her hand.

"Okay..." Hermione said after a moment.

Draco smiled at her and nodded. After a moment a grin came to Hermione's face.

"Did you suggest that we skulk....?"

A/N: short I know!!! Don't hurt me!! I've got to get off before I die! Major Hurricane me on computer= death!

Miss me till next I update!


	8. Thats It

A/N: Frances the fat whore hurricane didn't eat me, and it didn't kick electricity. Thank God! That's right, I just referred to a hurricane as a fat whore :D!

So I have a question for all you readers. Personally I think my writing is...well I think it sucks, but I have yet to receive a flame. I'm not complaining I swear, I just think that it's odd. Like I _really_ think my writing is horrendous! Oh well, just thought I'd ask what your thoughts were on that!

_That's It_

"THAT IS IT!" Professor McGonagall shouted over the Head Boy and Head Girl's loud bickering. Both stopped and turned to look as their professor had shouted at them. "I am tired of you two fighting like this! Whether or not you like it, you are the roll models for the student body. I don't care if you two are as different as fire and ice, if you do not resolve this now...there will be consequences" Hermione looked at her as though she was an alien or something of the sort.

"What do you mean professor?" Hermione questioned shooting a glare at Draco Malfoy.

"I mean, watch out Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." She turned on her heel and left the head boy and girl alone in the corridor.

"Oh good. Look what you have done Malfoy! GOOD JOB!" Hermione said smacking Draco on the arm, intending to hurt him, but making him laugh instead.

"Oh what the hell is wrong with you Granger?" He asked rolling his eyes.

And again they were at each others throats. They couldn't even wait for McGonagall to be out of earshot.

She swiftly walked back and said "Now, this calls for punishment."

Hermione stopped, her jaw dropped a bit and said "Wh...what??"

"You and Mr. Malfoy are now sharing quarters Ms. Granger." You must spend at least 4 hours each day together, and I will monitor and add to that if you do not get along. Understood?"

"But..." Hermione started looking scared for her life

"No Buts Ms. Granger..." She looked at Draco and said "Don't even think about owling your father Mr. Malfoy"

Draco pouted and glared, which made him look like a five year old that was told to go to bed. Hermione tried not to laugh but couldn't help but smirk. "What Granger?" Draco asked now glaring at her instead of McGonagall.

"Nothing...You just look like a little kid when you make that face" Hermione laughed at him, causing him to glare more so. He thought about what she said for a moment and his expression softened considerably.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, follow me." McGonagall led them to an unfamiliar portrait and said "Dragon Hearts", causing this to open.

McGonagall ushered Draco and Hermione into a common room. There were two black leather couches, two winged armchairs and marble floors. Classy it was.

McGonagall turned on her heel and left abruptly.

Draco walked slowly over to Hermione and looked at her for a moment as she was examining the room.

He slowly put a hand on her hip and leaned close to her. Before she could react his lips were upon hers. But she didn't want to stop him.

"I have you just where I want you Granger...I've been wanting this for a long time...and I know you have wanted this too..."

A/N: I'm retarded. (no offence to the medically ill people of the world). I'm having serious issues. For those who read my other fics, I'm too lazy to type up the chapters. (frowns at self) I must, MUST, update the others soon.


	9. Greatest Love

A/N: its fluffy, its cheesy, I got the idea from a TV show.

_Greatest love:_

Meet me in the great hall at midnight.

xo Draco

Hermione read the note that was left on top of her books in the potions classroom. She didn't really know what had happened the night before. All she knew was that she had run out of the astronomy tower and tears had blurred her vision.

The next day he had sent her a single red rose and on the card Hermione had hoped that he would have said something loving and caring, but instead he wrote, You Rock, Mione.

Disappointed was one word to describe how that had made her feel. The night she had left him alone in the tower was the night she told him that she loved him.

xoxox (A/N: this is seperating sections)

"Draco..." Hermione said softly as she broke away from their kiss

"Yeah" he asked his face close to hers.

"I love you" She replied softly as she kissed him in an "Eskimo kiss" fashion.

Draco sat up and said "oh...okay...thanks..." Hermione was silent for a moment and she then said "don't you...?"

He turned and looked at her and said "um...yeah, of course Hermione" She knew he was lying. Draco had never been a good liar. She got up and left him there.

xoxox

She wasn't really sure whether or not she wanted to meet him there but she went, mostly out of curiosity, and because she knew that she couldn't give him the cold shoulder forever.

When she walked into the Great Hall she saw him sitting by himself towards the front of the room. In his arms was his acoustic guitar. He watched her walk slowly towards him and when she was about 5 yards from him he began his song for her. She stopped in her tracks as she listened to him singing. He held a look on his face that held remorse for what he did. About half way through the song a single tear slid down his pale cheek. His blond hair was kind of in his eyes and watching him made Hermione smile.

_Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could've prayed for  
Here you are  
  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man  
  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you tonight  
  
I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch that sends me  
It's the way we'll always be  
Your kiss your pretty smile you know I'd die for  
Oh baby you're all I need  
  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you  
Just how much I really need you  
Did I tell you that I love you_

_Tonight..._

Hermione's eyes were wet with tears as he sung the last night of the song. He had written it for her, she knew that. She slowly walked toward him and when she stood in front of him she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Draco put his acoustic off to the side and hugged her back with tears making his eyes bloodshot. He smiled and stood with Hermione in his arms, lifting her off the ground.

"I love you Hermione, I'm so sorry"

"I love you" she said kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you Draco..." she said after a moment. He put her down and planted another kiss on her lips.

A/N: I hope you liked it, if not I'm sorry. Keep shipping!


	10. Mona Lisa

A/N: I was watching Mona Lisa Smile and I thought of this...so here goes nothin'. Its not gonna be long, I can tell you that right now, I don't know why but I'm in the mindset of writing short things because I spent a good part of the afternoon writing two long chapters of TTF.

_Mona Lisa_

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he followed quickly behind the swiftly walking brunette. "Where are you going??" He called after her.

She stopped and turned around. "Go fuck off Harry! Just _fuck off_" Hermione's eyes glittered with tears she was holding back. Confusion set in on Harry's face and he stopped and looked at her, realizing that she didn't want him to 'help' her anymore. So he didn't. He nodded and turned slowly on his heel mumbling a 'sorry'.

Hermione turned and continued the other way as tears streamed down her face. She began toward the one place she could be alone. The library. She walked timidly through the library door and went to her favorite table in the back of the library. She sat down and pulled a book out of her bag, not really reading at all. She heard someone behind her but paid no mind, until she heard his voice.

"Hello there Ms. Mona Lisa" It was the infamous voice of Draco-flipping-Malfoy. Just the person Hermione wanted to talk to right now.

Hermione made no movement and she had no idea what he took that as but he sat down next to her no less.

"No greeting Mona Lisa?" he questioned with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh fuck off Malfoy" she replied trying to concentrate on her book.

"You don't get it do you?" He nodded the smirk turning into one of those "I-know-something-you-don't" smiles. He winked through his glasses.

"Oh well Holy Great One, do tell!" she replied sarcastically, and glancing out the window noticing a slight lunar eclipse. She smiled to herself realizing that Malfoy was only going insane because of the full moon.

"Mona Lisa, you're smart you've had to have seen it. You are my Mona Lisa." He nodded as though it was obvious.

"Oh I'm so graced to be _Draco Malfoy's_ anything!" She rolled her eyes and smiled, "is that all Malfoy?"

"Hermione, you don't understand what I'm saying, do you? I'm saying that I see beyond your smile so please _stop_ faking it."

Now she looked at him curiously. He continued. "Have you ever really looked at Mona Lisa? She's smiling, but is she really happy? That doesn't matter because the artist is happy. Mona Lisa's eyes gave her away. They are beautiful and mysterious, and...the most beautiful ones I have ever seen." He said as he moved closer to Hermione's face. "She was beautiful not because she was happy, but because you could tell that she wasn't, and you can see..." He cut himself off by placing a kiss on Hermione's lips and she knew that he was right.

When he broke the kiss he smiled and said "You'll always be _my_ Mona Lisa Hermione. I wish I could make you happy, because you want to be, not because other people want you to be"

_Mona lisa, mona lisa, men have named you  
You're so like the lady with the mystic smile  
Is it only 'cause you're lonely they have blamed you?   
For that mona lisa strangeness in your smile?  
  
Do you smile to tempt a lover, mona lisa?  
Or is this your way to hide a broken heart?  
Many dreams have been brought to your doorstep  
They just lie there and they die there  
Are you warm, are you real, mona lisa?  
Or just a cold and lonely lovely work of art?_

A/N: It's stupid, and there will be a repost of this but um yes, that's it for now. I promise there will be a repost!


End file.
